The present invention relates generally to a card access system which supports multiple cards and card readers and in particular to a integrated circuit or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d card access system for supporting multiple models and makes of integrated circuit or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards and readers.
The use of integrated circuit cards or xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d is growing in popularity worldwide. A number of smart card technologies have been introduced for a number of purposes including banking, controlled access, and identification. A variety of different card manufacturers have produced multiple models of smart cards and smart card readers which generally require different protocols for supporting communications between a computer and the card and card reader. Specialized programming may be required to perform commands between an application executing on a computer and the smart card and smart card reader. A change in the software is likely to be required if the smart card and/or smart card reader are replaced with a different model or make.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system for supporting multiple cards and card readers. The system should support different protocols to enable changes in smart card and smart card reader hardware without requiring rewriting of application software.
A card access system including a card reader module programmed to support card accesses between an application and a selected card reader of a plurality of card readers, the card reader module programmed upon receiving an instruction identifying the selected card reader. The card access system providing support for a number of different makes and models of card readers. The card system also providing a card module which provides support for a number of different makes and models of cards, including integrated circuit cards or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d cards. The card access system providing a consistent access interface for receiving card access commands from an application. Additional aspects of the system include port selection for multiple input and output ports and an optional generic card access command set so that applications designed to interface with the card access system need not be rewritten each time a make or model of card reader or card is substituted or added to the system.